In Her Eyes
by LunaRWBY
Summary: "Not exactly a fairytale beginning huh, princess?" Gladio joked. Too bad this fairytale isn't going to be an easily happily ever after. An AU where Noctis is a girl instead. Eventual Promptis. -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This here is another idea that has been buzzing around in my head. Please let me know what you think in the reviews on if I should continue or not.**

* * *

"Princess!"

Noctis sighed, pushing her long hair behind her ears, turning to see Titus Drautos, Captain of the Citadel guard, approaching her.

"Yes?" she asked as politely as possible, trying to hide her attitude. She was annoyed because the last few days have been nothing but her royal duties – after constantly being reminded by her royal advisor, Ignis – and today was supposed to be her meeting her best friend, Prompto. Not matter how upset she is, her photo-happy, cheerful, and joking blonde-haired best friend always cheered her up. She always wonders how exactly he keeps his hair up in its do; it practically floating. He always tells her it's the hair gel, but how much he used is something she stopped asking a while ago.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the Captain approached her and bowed before speaking. "His Majesty asked me to make sure you arrive to Prompto safely."

She smiled nicely. "I think I'll be okay. The arcade isn't far."

Drautos frowned. "I would still like to accompany you for your safety."

She inwardly groaned. Just because she's a girl all the guards here treat her like she's fragile. She stopped being fragile years ago thanks to the hours and hours of Gladiolus' – her Shield, whose only job is protect her and her father King Regis – training. "I don't think anyone will attack me in the two blocks it takes to get to the arcade. I already know Gladio is there hiding somewhere and I can take care of myself." She said with the roll of her eyes. Without waiting for an answer, she turned back around with a wave of her hand. "Later, Drautos. Tell Dad to stop worrying about me."

She knew she would get a stern talk from Ignis later, but she didn't care right now. Now, she just wanted to enjoy her free day with her best friend playing their favorite video games.

She walked along the sideways of Insomnia, thinking. She could have drove her car to meet her friend, but considering the short distance and how beautiful the day was, she decided to walk. She was wearing her normal everyday attire – well, what she preferred at least – consisting of a black tank top with a short-sleeved black leather jacket with the symbol of the Crownsguard on it, black jeans, and black combat boots with the bottom of the boots being red.

She has learned to deal with it, but she hated the formal wear she was required to wear on formal occasions; which usually ended up being every day. Dresses and heels will be the death of her eventually.

"Noct!" the princess was brought out of her thoughts at the shout of her nickname, given to her by the very one running up to meet her.

"Hey, blondie." She smiled, playfully elbowing her best friend in his arm.

"Really? Thought we agreed that you would stop calling me that." Prompto complained as he rubbed his arm lightly.

She shrugged. "I will when I get bored of it or come up with something else."

Seeing him but not acknowledging him, Gladio frowned at her deeply. No doubt Drautos called him telling him about her refusing the protection and left the Citadel without a guard.

She sighed, trying to calm herself down as her emotions began rising again. "Rough day, huh?" Prompto asked, clearly noticing his friend's inner struggle.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. That the "precious little fragile" princess can't take care of herself." She said, trying to sound sarcastic but the anger still clear in her voice.

Prompto blinked in shocked, causing her to immediately apologize. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"No, I get it." He replied casually, "The royal life is tough."

"You have no idea."

Noct pulled out her phone, confusion on her face as it buzzed. It was from Ignis. Rolling her eyes, the princess opened the message and read it over; nearly dropping her phone at the end from shock.

"Noct?" Prompto asked worriedly, noticing his friend's paled face. "What is it? What's wrong?" He had to shake her lightly to get a response, her black hair falling in her face. Recovering, she pushed her hair back behind her ears quickly, harshly grabbing Prompto's wrist. "Not here." Her tone was just the same as her grip.

She quickly pulled her blonde-haired friend out of the arcade and back into a nearby alley. That doing just what she was hoping it would.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Gladio's voice rang from the sidewalk, him walking to them with a scowl on his face.

Wasting no time, the princess was pulling him over toward the blonde and slamming him into the wall, shocking both boys. "Did you know about this?!" She hissed in his face, holding up her phone.

Gladio's look on his face gave her the answer. The Shield was just as surprised as she was.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Prompto practically yelling his question. Noct let go of her bodyguard, who had pulled out his phone and was making some calls, and she said dully as she handed him the phone. "See for yourself."

She waited for her friend to read the text, trying to make sense of the situation as Prompto squeaked out, "They want you to do what now?!"

She sighed. "They want me to marry Ardyn Izunia, the Imperial Chancellor of Nifliheim, to be the symbol of the peace treaty that my father is going to sign with the Emperor." She said unemotionally.

"You're not going too though, right?"

"From the sounds of it, I don't have a choice."

She waited until Gladio was through with his current call and asked, "Well?"

"That was Ignis. Sadly, it's true; straight from His Majesty himself. The wedding is to take place in Altissia." He told her, sorrow on his face. "Ignis and I are supposed to see you there in a couple of days."

"Well, you better make room for one more; because if I _am_ getting married," she started then turned to Prompto with a smile on her face. "I want my best friend to be there; photographing everything."

Prompto made a choking sound. "Are you sure-?"

"Positive; and I'm pretty sure Dad will be okay with you to come along."

* * *

"Set forth with my blessing, Princess Noctis." Regis said upon the throne.

Noctis bowed in respect before stumbling out, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He breathed deeply then said, "Take your leave and go in the grace of the gods."

"Right." She said, turning to leave, her friends shocked before bowing to the king and following her.

"So much for royal protocol." Ignis muttered behind her as she walked down the steps of the Citadel.

"It's not like you had to deliver a royal address." Gladio commented and Noct rolled her eyes.

"Your Highness!" Drautos yelled, her turning to see him following her father down the steps. The king himself struggling with his cane.

"What now?" she questioned as she walked back up to her father.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid." He started facing her, then to her companions. "I ask not that you guide my daughter, but to stand beside her."

"We'll see the princess to Altissia if it's the last thing we do." Gladio said bowing to the king.

"I hate to cut this short, but Cor's got the motor running." She commented, turning back to the car.

"Take heed on the long road," he continued causing her to pause. "Once you start forward; you cannot turn back."

"What, you think I would?" annoyance rising in her voice,

Regis sighed, knowing this way getting nowhere he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and said with emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Walk tall, my daughter."

* * *

" Un. Believable." she breathed out,

"Not exactly a fairytale beginning huh, princess?" Gladio questioned, voice strained.

"We let ourselves get carried away." Ignis commented, sitting the driver's seat of the car. Her father had lent them his car, the Regalia, for their trip. Sadly they did not get very far as the car broke down.

Sounds of struggling were heard for a few more moments until Noct spoke up. "Hey, Gladio? Do me a favor. Push this thing by yourself."

"All by myself?"

"You won't even notice if we just let go." Prompto said, which caused Noct to laugh quietly.

"Prompto. Don't even think about it." The Shield growled.

"Save some breath for pushing." Ignis sighed.

Another push then Noct groaned. "Ignis, c'mon – time to switch."

"Nuh-uh. We just switched back there." Gladio argued

"And it's my turn Noct." Prompto chirped, while Ignis said, "His 'turn'."

"Oh I'm sorry but who's the actual female here?!"

* * *

Noct was one the ground gasping for breath and a southern female voice piped up. "Well, howdy! Y'all kept a girl waiting!" A pause. "Now, where's the princess?"

Noct stood up to come into face with a blonde-haired mechanic. "Howdy, your Highness! Congrats on your wedding."

Noct chuckled awkwardly. "Not hitched just yet." She muttered awkwardly.

After one quick chat with the girl – Cindy – and her grandpa Cid, the four found themselves out hunting some pests because they were broke.

"Man," she gasped after running to a nearby old shack to now look or a missing fellow named 'Dave', "I can't wait to get the car back."

The others murmured their agreements.

* * *

"Hey! I see the sea!" Prompto yelled at the vast blueness before them.

"I 'sea' it too." Noct shot back,

"That's Galdin Quay." Ignis said to state the obvious.

The four slowly but surely made their way to the resort that was connected to the dock.

"I'm afraid your out of luck." A man with reddish-brown hair said as he approached the group. "the boats bring you here…" he trailed,

"What about them?" Prompto asked, making sure he won't stop.

"… Well, they'll not take you forth." He finished, brushing between Noctis and Gladio. "I'm an impatient traveler; ready to turn ship. Catch." He said, tossing something in the air to Noct's face, Gladio catching it in the air. He opened his hand to reveal a coin.

"And what's this?"

The man hummed. "Consider that your allowance."

Gladio stiffened and stepped in front of Noct. "Oh, yeah? And who's allowing us?"

The man shrugged. "A man of no consequence." Then he departed, leaving the four questioning each other.

"Who the hell was he?" Noct mumbled, cocking her head to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Considering it's the weekend, I haven't been that focused on this; been busy. Unlike school lately. Anyways review and let me know what you think or if I should change anything in the future.**

* * *

"Not a ship in sight. What gives?" Prompto questioned as Noct sighed.

"Looks like that guy was telling the truth after all." She said with mixed emotions,

The four turned back to head back into the resort with a man with silver-blonde hair spoke up to them. "According to my sources, the Empire. Strictly not allowing any boats to leave the docks of Altissia. Would be bad if you were late to your own wedding, huh Princess? Name's Dino by the way. Pleasure." The man finished nodding politely, but his tone said otherwise.

"What do you want?" she asked him suspiciously, Dino smirking in return. "Knew you'd see things my way. Do this for me, and you'll have a bat to Altissia tomorrow, if not the papers will run you out of town. Capiche?"

One annoying mineral retrieval later, the four brought back it back and gave it to Dino. He chuckled, "Heh heh. Sorry about the blackmail, Highness. Just had to get my hands on this; you understand, don't you? Anyways, as promised I'm in the process of procuring of a vessel now. Oh, and another thing from me; that coin you got there? It communes the Oracle's ascension." He ended with gesturing to the coin Ignis was holding.

"Luna?" she questioned. It had been some time since she had seen her in person. She was the closest person she ever had to a sister; becoming even closer after her stay in Tenebrae when she was attacked by that daemon when she was younger. Since then, the two have been keeping in contact through a book transported by her black-haired dog Umbra. She pushed those thoughts away for another time, storing it in her memory.

"Well, we're ready to go." Noct told him,

"Already?!" he exclaimed, "Your ship won't arrive until tomorrow. How about you find someplace to stay the night?"

* * *

"Morning." Prompto's voice chirped as he knocked on the door politely. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and her hair fell behind her back, grateful for putting it into a ponytail last night.

"Morning." She replied as she walked up to the door and opened it when she was presentable. "Be out in a few minutes." She told him when she opened the door slightly. The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "'Kay. See you in our room in a few. We're waiting on Iggy to get back before we set out."

A few minutes was all she needed, because truthfully she wanted _out_ of here. Not to Altissia but back to Insomnia. She hated that she had to marry a complete stranger – the Imperial Chancellor of all people! She just wanted this to be over with.

She quickly grabbed her things and left her room to head to the guys' next door. She knocked on it for Prompto to open and welcome her in.

"Iggy back yet?" she asked the two, Gladio sitting in one of the chairs reading a book.

"Nope." He replied, "Should be soon though."

She sighed and walked over to the open window to a beautiful view of the sea. Taking a good look at it, the three in the room were pulled out of what they were doing when Ignis entered, shock clearly over his body, along with something else; but Noct couldn't figure out what. Prompto and Gladio were beside him in a second and he said grimly. "It's in all the papers." He handed one to Gladio to see, as Prompto peered over his shoulders and read the title in disbelief.

"Insomnia… Falls?!"

Noct's eyes widened and gasped immediately spitting out. "What? Is this some kind of you?"

Ignis turned to stay at the princess sternly. "I need you calm down so I can expl- "

"I'm as calm as I'm got get!" she barked back, the advisor sighing in defeat.

"There was attack on the Citadel." He started, as Gladiolus began to read from the paper.

"'As the treaty room prepared, blasts light the night sky. When the smoke cleared, the King was found… dead."

Noct immediately looked down to the floor in denial. "It can't be true…"

"I hate to admit it Noct, but how can every paper in the kingdom be wrong?" Ignis countered as Gladio growled.

"This is just something we'll have to see for ourselves."

"So that means… we go back to Insomnia." Prompto finished for the Shield. Noct nodding in conformation.

"Let's go." She commanded.

* * *

"' _In the wake of the news of King Regis, it has now also been reported that Crown Princess Noctis and Oracle Lunafreya have also both been pronounced dead.'"_

Prompto stumbled with his phone trying to turn the radio off, but ended up dropping it as the rain poured down as the four stood on the hilling overlooking the Crown City; smoke rising from the city.

"Don't bother!" She screamed angrily, as Prompto went to pick up his phone. She heard him gasp but couldn't make any acknowledgement. She didn't mean to take it out on him but the whole situation was getting to her… so time to call someone who should know, but if he doesn't he definitely can take her venting her anger on him.

Two rings. _"Highness."_ A gruff voice came over the line.

"Cor." She paused, her voice breaking and regained her composure. "The hell's going on? The news just told me I'm dead; along with my father and Luna." She barely recognized how tight she was gripping her other hand as she turned away from the city.

" _Where are you?"_ he asked sternly, not answering the princess' question.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers until she answered his, she replied. "Outside the city with no way back in."

" _Figures."_ He paused, _"I'm currently heading for Hammerhead. Meet me there for any questions."_

Another pause, then a sigh with an uneasy voice. _"About the King… It's true."_

Her body went numb. Almost dropping the phone, she quickly turned back to the city, tears on the brim of her eyes.

" _I'll be waiting in Hammerhead."_

"Yeah." Was all she could reply as she ended the call, hesitantly putting her phone away as Ignis' voice followed suit.

"What did the Marshal… Have to say?"

"He said he'd be waiting. In Hammerhead." She said, trying to keep any composure left.

"… And the King?" Gladio asked, afraid of the answer.

She didn't respond. She couldn't. She just looked out to the remains of the Crow City; giving the others the answer.

* * *

' _The Crystal and the King's ring. What they had been after all along…'_ Cid's voice ran through his head as the group walked out of his garage.

Cid stopped them and told them. "Cor said he'd be waiting for you at the tombs. There's an outpost northwest of here. They should have more info."

Noct just nodded; not caring as her hair fell in her face as she climbed into the car. She stayed silent staring out into the wilderness as the others talked about the situation.

When the car pulled into the outpost, the princess immediately got out to find Gladio talking to another member out the Crownsguard. She smiled slightly when they were informed that his little sister, Iris, was safe.

"I owe you guys big time." He said, voice full of emotion.

"Come on," she said finally calming down. "Let's go meet the Marshal."

* * *

"Highness." Cor greeted her as the four entered the tomb.

"Wanna tell me why I'm here?" she asked, getting straight to the point. She was slightly annoyed on being led on a goose chase.

"The power of Kings passed on from the old to the new." He began as he gestured to the tomb in front of him. "One such soul lie before you. Claiming their powers is part of your duty as Queen."

"My duty as Queen of what?" she shot back with venom in her voice. She heard a gasp from Prompto behind her but she ignored it.

"Now is not the time to question your calling." Cor said forcefully. "A King, or Queen, must do what he has to for the sake of their people."

"And yet he chose to save only one princess." She snapped, "Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his daughter?"

Annoyance spread across the Marshal's face. "How long with you remain the protected? The King entrusted the role of protector to you."

"'Entrusted' it to me?" she started, anger and sorrow increasing in her voice. "Then why did he stand there smiling as I left?! Why -?!" She paused, slamming her hands down onto the edge of the tomb. Looking down to the ground as tears fear she asked quietly, "Why did he lie to me?"

Cor visibly softened at the princess' outburst. He calmly stated, "The last few minutes he had with your he didn't want to you to remember him as king. He wanted to be your father." A pause. "He believed that when the time comes, you would ascend for the sake of your people."

Regaining her composure once more, she stood up and spoke as she confidently looked at the tomb and the weapon before her. "Well, guess he left me no choice."

Wordlessly, she raised her right hand above the tomb and its weapon and watched as the weapon flew up to her hand, her lowering it before she could grip it. The weapon floated above her in the air for a few moments, unprepared for when the weapon shot itself to her chest; pain erupting like she was being burned from the inside. Seconds later a crystalized version of the sword circled her for a few moments, then disappeared. She tightened the grip on her right hand, that she didn't even realize she had raised, and gripped it tighter as Cor's voice rung out.

"The power of Kings goes with you, Your Majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said, I won't update everyday if I can't. I was busy this weekend, but I have a lot of time in school right now. So I'll enjoy it while it lasts. :)**

* * *

"There are tombs laid out across the lamb." Cor was telling her. "Seek them out and lay claim to the power they hold. I've received word that one such is nearby so I'll go with you for the time being; not only to test your strength, but also your skill."

She nodded and exited the tombs, the others following suit. They began jogging back towards the entrance. Pushing her bangs out of her face, she asked the Marshal. "So where is this nearby tomb?"

"Keycatrich Trench. It is said to be deep within the tunnels; found as survivors dug through to seek shelter in the Old War."

The group dealt with a few straggling Imperials, which Cor said remained as if acting like they own the place, the five found themselves at the entrance to the tunnels.

"This it?" she asked the Marshal, who nodded. "Here. You'll need this to open the doors. Remember, eek out the tombs across the land and lay claim to the power they hold."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Prompto asked hesitantly,

"No. Seeing you in action puts me at ease."

"Then what will you do?" Noct asked confused.

"Keep an eye on the Niffs; see what they're up too. For now, you just need to worry about finding the tomb within. Good luck, Your Highness." He turned and began walking away as she said smiling softly, "You too. Take care, Marshal."

If the Marshal heard her, he made no acknowledgement. The princess sighed and looked at her companions. "Let's go."

The others nodded, cautiously walking down the old tunnels as Prompto called out. "Hey a cable!"

"I wonder where it leads." Ignis thought aloud, meanwhile Noct smiled; getting the hint. "Then let's go."

The four went to a side tunnel as Prompto said as the four approached. "A… generator?" Deciding why not, she cranked it up as Prompto's voice chirped. "Sweet! It works!"

"Let the be light." Ignis said with a slip of jokiness slipping through. The princess mentally gasped but didn't want to let her advisor know that he had actually showed emotion. Else, he'd shut back down.

"Let's keep moving." She commanded, as the tunnels above them shook.

"Yeah, if it's all the same to you guys. I'd rather _not_ be buried alive!" Prompto squeaked, fear in his voice.

They quickened their pace, dealing with whatever daemons got in their way, the four gasped in awe at the entrance to the tomb, was only the door; the rest covered in the dirt.

"The hell?" Gladio mumbled,

Mentally and physically wanting to get this over with and out of the tunnels, the princess summoned the key as she walked up to the door and unlocked it. The door opened with a slow creaking noise that made her grimace. As soon as it opened enough for her to get through, the princess took a breath before stepping forward and raising her right hand like before.

The process repeated just like with the Sword of the Wise, except this time the princess kept her arms down, fists balled as she waited for the pain to stop, then shifted her stance to see the crystalized form of her new weapon, the Axe of the Conqueror, and the Sword of the Wise before they disappeared.

"So, Noct borrows the old kings' powers?" Gladio asked questionly,

"Indeed. Soon, she'll rival her father's legacy." Ignis agreed causing the princess to glare at Prompto and Gladio to keep their mouths shut before they could say anything.

"Let's get out of here." She had tried to keep it out of her voice but her annoyance slipped through.

"As the four waked out of the tunnels, Noct's phone went off and she answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Finally. I was afraid I lost another royal."_ Cor's voice came on the line.

"Sorry, just busy building my royal arsenal." She told him,

" _Good to here. Listen I've just received word that the Niffs have set up a nearby base and blockade. Doing so cut off your access to the west and all the tombs beyond. We need to take it out. Meet Monica at the Outpost; she'll inform you of the details."_ He informed her, reminding her that Monica was the Crownsguard that Gladio was talking to when they had arrived.

"Gotcha." She responded as she ended the call as Prompto asked her curiously, "So what was that about?"

"Oh nothing. You know, places to see; bases to burn. Come on, let's go see Monica at the Outpost."

The four made it back to the outpost soon enough. Noct had pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, except for a few stragglers just short enough not to stay even behind her ear and had taken off her jacket.

"You know Noct." Prompto commented as they walked through the Outpost in search of Monica. "You should take off you jacket more often. Your outfit looks better that way."

Cheeks turning pink, she told him calmly but deadly. "Careful Prompto. You're treading on ice."

Gladio snorted in front of the two as Prompto looked away; his own cheeks turning red.

Monica informed them of a way to sneak into the base, and they met her at the rendezvous point where she informed them that Noct will continue on alone with Cor as the others are a diversion.

"You go give'em hell. We'll do the same on our end." Gladio told her confidently with her smiled in return. "Of course."

Noct and the Marshal snuck in; dealing with the few Imperials that were in their way. Noct used her Engine Blade to warp-strike any Imperials she could; targeting the snipers first when they appeared. Soon the Marshal and the princess arrived at the entrance, opening the large gate to Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto standing in a sea of dead Imperials.

"Marshal." Ignis greeted,

"How'd things go on your end?" she asked them.

"The Niffs couldn't take their eyes off us." Gladio replied smugly,

"And it's because of that we were spared most of their attention. Good work." Cor told them as they prepared to depart a voice rung out.

" _Stop right there!"_ the five turned to see an Imperial ship floating in the sky with a man with blonde hair looking at them. _"Ah, Cor "the Immortal". So, you survived the Citadel… but you won't survive what I have in store for you."_ The man said, his voice echoing from the intercom as he climbed into the Magtiek MAX armor he was standing beside.

"Who is that?" Prompto wondered aloud as Ignis growled in return.

"Loqi, Commander of the Imperial Army."

Noct's eyes narrowed. "Well then; let's take him down."

With the help of the Marshal, the armor was soon destroyed and they bid him farewell as they continued their journey West.

"Think we can make a stop by Lestallum?" Gladio asked them after Ignis explained the terrain of Duscae, the wetlands with a chocobo forest, and the Cleigne region, where Lestallum is.

"Isn't that where Iris is headed?" Prompto asked where Gladio replied,

"Barring delays, she should've arrived by now. Probably got a look at the meteor herself."

"The Meteor of the Six?" Noct asked; though it wasn't really a question.

While Ignis stopped at a gas station to fill the tank, Noct agreed that they stop by the chocobo forest first to get Prompto to stop begging.

"You're such a softie." Gladio scoffed as Noct didn't respond.

Seeing the chocobos and doing two races was enough for Prompto and then the four returned to heading to Lestallum. The four marveled at Lestallum's design and surroundings as Gladio received a text from Iris informing them that she's at the Leville.

The four waited patiently for the girl to appear while Noct sat in a chair, having put her jacket back on since they were in public regardless of the heat, and brushed her hands through her hair. It being tangled from all the fighting. Being on the move so much, she hadn't had time to properly brush it. She heard the boys snickering and saw the flash of a camera causing the princess to glare at Prompto. Before she could say anything about it a female voice rang out, "Gladdy!"

Noct smiled at the girl walking down the stairs while Gladio smiled and sighed. "Iris." And hugged her tightly. She playfully then punched his arm, "Look at you guys; holding your own out there."

Noct smirked. "I'm amazed I haven't lost my mind yet." She spoke jokingly as she got the other girl's attention and smiled. "Noct! You're alive!" Noct stood to hug the younger girl and said, "Don't believe everything you hear so easily."

"So y'all staying here tonight?" She asked them.

"That's the plan." Ignis confirmed.

"When you can, we need to talk." Gladio said trying to hold back the sternness in his voice.

Iris seemed to ignore it. "Sure."

* * *

After talking with Iris in finding out what happened in the Crown City and seeing Jared and Talcott, grandfather and grandson of the family that serves the Amicitias; everyone decided that it was time to call it a night. Iris explained that she had been sharing a room with Jared and Talcott while they were here. Noct smirked.

"Hang on just a sec." she told her. She quickly left the room after telling the guys to let her stay a little longer and to keep her busy. Ignis looked at her with a puzzled look but didn't argue as he quietly relayed it to Prompto and Gladio. She rushed down the stairs and to the lobby and got a room for the two of them, that thankfully, wasn't far from the boys. She was glad she and Prompto decided to look for treasures and all when they were in the tomb; for they came super handy in terms of money.

She raced back up to the boys' room as she hid the key in her pocket and knocked; Gladio quickly answering. "Just what did you do?" he whispered quietly, while Prompto was showing her pictures he had taken over the trip.

"You'll see." She whispered back, before speaking louder to get the younger Amicitia's attention. "Hey Iris. You ready for a girls' night?" She asked with a smile wide on her face as pulled out the key and held it up. The boys smiled for various terms as the young girl's face beamed with excitement: Ignis to the fact that the ladies should have their own room, Gladio in seeing how happy his little sister was, and Prompto as he decided he would try to sneak some pics of the two girls while avoiding Big Brother. Hugging Gladio and thanking the others, she made her way to the door where the two said goodnight to the boys before heading to their room.

"Tell me please. How did you get this? The people in the lobby said they were overpacked." Iris said thoughtfully as Noct opened the door. The princess smirked in response. "Being a princess does have its advantages."

She opened the door to a nice two-bedroom room, clearly way more expensive than the boys' room by the décor and bedding.

"Wow." Iris gasped out, twirling around to completely look at the room. "It's amazing! Oof!" She exclaimed as she fell to the ground in surprise as a pillow came at her face full force. She lifted it off her face to look at the smirking princess standing over her playfully.

"I said it's a girls' night. So, we're gonna do a girls' night. Pillow fight!" she said jokingly before yelling that and grabbing more of the pillows as Iris laughed and got up, grabbing some for her own ammo.

"You're on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day again! My word, I have to much tie on my hands right now. Oh, since they never said Ardyn's actual like age that he looked like, he is '25', well looks the age.**

* * *

"Does this mean we can go back outside?!' Prompto asked excitedly at the sight of the royal tomb. Thanks to Talcott, they had been informed of a "sword in the waterfall nearby" which Ignis considered was a lost tomb. What the four weren't expecting though was that the cave behind the waterfall was artic-like; covered in ice. Very unfun when you're wearing a short-sleeved jacket and a tank top; same for Prompto with his vest.

"Yeah. Let's grab it and go." She said hurrying to the door. Her hand shook a little as she put the key in, which the boys deferred to it being the cold but it actually was that she was being bothered by the fact that the ground has been shaking recently and every time it does, a searing pain goes through her head along with some visions. So, it was that… and the fact that she didn't get too much sleep from girls' night. The two stayed up much later than they meant too.

The four stepped outside the cave only for the ground to shake again, causing Noctis to groan in pain, seeing more images flash before her eyes but couldn't recognize. "My head…" was all she could get out.

Ignis immediately went into care-take mode. "What's wrong?"

"My head… just started throbbing." She said with pain still in her voice.

Prompto put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" When she nodded, Gladio stated that they should head back to Lestallum to tell the others the news.

Noct's eyes kept closing as she tried to fall asleep, and every time her head throbbed. She didn't say anything to not scare the others but was brought out of her thoughts when Prompto said, "Hey Noct! Gladio! Did I ever show you the pictures I took last night?"

She looked around to notice that they had arrived and Ignis was parking. Prompto waited until everyone was out and said. "Here! Come look!"

Prompto quickly went through the pictures, showing Noct and Iris in the pillow fight then in their pajamas laughing I playing. "Prompto." Gladio growled, his voice deadly calm. "You got five seconds."

Noct put her arm out in front of him. "Oh no. He's mine." She stated in the same tone, eyes piercing. "Better start running Prompto."

The blonde gunner had been expecting this and was already running as an angry princess quickly followed suit yelling "You're dead! Prompto!"

"You love me!" was the blonde's reply.

Gladio prepared to follow after the blonde himself when Ignis put a hard on his shoulder. "Let Noct deal with this lover's quarrel." He said with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Gladio's eyes furrowed in confusion and as he calmed down, the realization kicked in. _"OH~."_ Was all he said as the two watched Noct chase Prompto up and down the streets of Lestallum.

* * *

Noct finally got a hold of Prompto and made him delete the photos (after slapping and some yelling) rather forcefully as they walked back to the Leville. They entered the Leville, annoyance still on Noct's face as she glared at Prompto as Ignis thanked Talcott for the news.

Noct was brought out of her glare as the ground shook and more visions appeared in her head as it throbbed. Unable to focus on most, one lingered longer than the others. She was about to say something about when Iris asked in front of her with worried eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Gladio pushed her back gently saying. "She'll be fine."

"I saw something. Most was just flashes but I definitely saw the Meteor." She told her companions and Gladio frowned.

"Then maybe we should get a look at this so-called 'Disc'."

"We can use the viewer things at the outlook!" Prompto chirped up helpfully, clearly wanting to avoid any more of her wrath.

Ignis hummed. "No substitute for being on sight, but it is a start. Let's glean what we can from Noct's condition."

The four headed to the outlook Noct's eyes narrowed as her advisor and Shield stood defensively in front of her as the man from Galdin Quay while Prompto fidgeted nervously and looked at the group.

"Well, hello again! Fancy meeting you here." He said approaching them, Gladio tensing and crossed his arms. "I'm not so sure it is." He said suspiciously,

He took a step closer, Noct instinctively backing away. "Oh, come now. I don't bite. Besides I'm here to help you, because aren't curious things?" He paused, Noct's stance changing defensive stances to run if needed. She didn't even notice that Prompto was clinging to her arm, the latter clearly not recognizing either. He continued as if he didn't notice the movement. "Like this one for instance: 'From the Deep the Archaean calls, yet on deaf ears the god's tongue falls, the Queen made to kneel in pain she crawls.'"

"So how do we keep her on her feet?" Prompto asked worriedly,

The man chuckled. "You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean–" he brushed through the group, his eyes meeting Noct's sending a shiver down her spine. "–I can take you." He finished as he turned back to the group smiling smugly.

"Should we?" Noct asks,

"We take a ride…" Gladio began,

"But watch our backs." Prompto finished, as Ignis nodded. "Fair enough."

The four turned to him who shrugged, face still smug.

"Follow me to the car pack." He instructed, waving his waving hand, "It's where I parked my car. Of course, it pales in comparison to your Regalia, but she's never let me down." He paused, as Noct and Prompto shared worried glances while Ignis' and Gladio's eyes narrowed. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm not one to stand on formalities," he said, as the four walked beside him, Noct and Gladio on his left respectively, and Ignis and Prompto on his right. "but please. Call me 'Ardyn'."

She paled. _'It_ can't _be.'_

Doing her best to hide her emotions, the group walked to his car; which just happened to be not for from the Regalia. "Hmm, allow me to do the favor of assigning your driver. I choose… you." He said, pointing to Prompto. "And my dear," he turned to Noct, "I'd like you to ride with me."

"Absolutely not." Gladio growled.

"Gladio." She said with authority in her voice, "I'll go." Yes, she didn't want to ride with him – especially if her suspicion is true – but he was the only way for her to get to Titan. His smile widened. "Wonderful." He walked around to the passenger side, opened the door and motioned "My lady."

Inwardly grimacing, she turned to her friends. "Prompto, do me a favor and don't crash." She said to him, nervousness showing in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her forearm, squeezing lightly in comfort he said. "I won't. Besides, who else will take the pictures?"

She giggled and then went to the passenger side where 'Ardyn' was waiting and sat inside; him politely closing the door. She calmed her breathing as the man walked around the car. When he sat down, she made her face expressionless.

Once he started driving, she couldn't help but blink in surprise as he car was a convertible much like the Regalia. After a few moments of silence, 'Ardyn' spoke up. "So, you figured it out I see."

Not wanting to take any chances, she replied. "Figured what out?"

He chuckled, with an amusing voice he said, "You know why. Hence why you've been so closed off. Frankly, I'm surprised to didn't tell you comrades. I saw your face when I said my name."

She swallowed in thought and gathering her courage she said, "Why does the empire want me to marry you? Or _did_? Considering the attack on the Citadel, I do believe the wedding's off." Venom had become more and more laced in her voice as she spoke. She looked out of the right-side mirror to see the Regalia almost on their tail, all three men clearly watching for any signs of trouble.

"Actually, my dear." He responded, "We could still continue with the wedding. It still is a symbol of the peace, because we will be celebrating the end of the war between Nifleheim and Lucis."

"Yes, because Nifleheim controls everything," she said, her voice bitter with her arms crossed.

"Yes, currently." He said, sympathy entering his voice. "But we can change that with the marriage, and take Lucis back."

She looked at him suspiciously; just now noticing that he isn't much older than Gladio. "Why? Why should I believe you?" She looked out to the landscape as they pulled up to the entrance to the Disc.

He sighed. "I know it seems doubtful, but please my dear, think about it." There was an emotion swirling in his eyes but she couldn't tell what. Straightening back up, he said, "Now, this is as far as I will go so from here on you all will continue onward. I hope to see you again soon, my dear."

Not saying a word, she got out of his car and walked over to the Regalia as he called out. "Hello, it's me! Do be so kind as to open up!"

Before she even had shut the door, she growled out. "Drive."

She pushed her hair behind her ear, thinking about what Ardyn had said. It sounded too good to be true.

But what if he actually meant it?


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just sad that I had this much time to write... I am very, very proud and happy with this chapter though! Let me know what you think of it please!**

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, the princess didn't even realize that it had been Ignis who drove into the Disc of Cauthess or that the car had stopped until Gladio tapped her shoulder lightly. "huh?' she said, looking around

"We have to walk from here." He told her gently, clearly able to see she was bothered by something. She nodded, glancing around the group. She walked beside Prompto in awkward silence for a bit until she blurted out. "I need to get this out." She had said it to him directly, but it had been directed to everyone and the Shield and advisor knew it.

"What's up?" the blonde asked hesitantly,

She took a deep breath. "I don't know how, but that was _him._ " Then she turned to Gladio and Ignis then to where she could see them all. She said softer, her voice breaking. "It was him." Unsure as of why, the dark-haired princess had started crying and just couldn't stop.

Ignis pushed up his glasses, watching the princess carefully and Gladio looked at her sympathetically as Prompto bit he lip, unsure of what to do, so he hugged her. Feeling his warm embrace, the princess' crying soften and slowed; but not without going unnoticed to the two watching them, both sharing a glance.

When she had stopped crying, she sniffled then said. "He talked to me about a few things. He said that the two of us could overthrow the Empire and save Lucis, but he would only be able to do that if I married him _willingly_."

Prompto edged off to look at her, squirming in uneasiness. "Meaning-?"

"Meaning, no matter if I marry him willingly or not, the Empire is going to force me to marry him… at some point." She said, defeat full in her voice. She brushed past the boys, not wanting to look at one in particular. "Let's go."

They followed the set trail to see a familiar stone statue in the middle of the edge of the pathway. "Wasn't expecting to find a Royal Tomb here." Ignis commented,

"Be a shame not to grab the power eh, Noct?" Gladio said cockily, as Noct had already walked over to the tomb and had done just as before with the other weapons, having now acquired the Sword of the Mystic.

After she had grabbed it, the ground shook harshly.

"This one's huge!" Gladio yelled, as Prompto screamed dramatically, "Here comes the big one!"

Meanwhile the three scrambled back, Ignis yelled "Get away! Quickly!"

Noct tried to but was stuck in place as the pain was so much she was stuck on her knees, doing everything in her power not to give into the black spots that were swarming her vision. Using what little strength she had from the pain as she felt the ground giving way out under her, she turned to jump to the others; only to not have done it in time and tumbled below.

Unable to grasp anything, she silently prayed for the worst as she heard her name being called and a hand gripping her. She looked up to see Gladio holding her, not letting her fall off the edge. "Come on," he said, "Pull yourself up." And she did, just that with his help.

"Thanks." She breathed out, pain still in her voice.

After a quick conversation with Ignis and Prompto, the two decided they would follow the nearby trail while the latter found a way down; which of course, Prompto freaked out too.

After some troubles and learning of the Imperial company that they were about to receive, Noct found herself having to fend for her life against Titan's large hand, eventually taking it down with the help of her friends and surprisingly the Emipire.

The Archaean began to glow a golden color as a vision appeared in Noct's head and she mumbled at the familiar face. "Luna? You spoke with her?"

Her response was the ground shaking and the ground erupting molten lava. Looking for a way out, the four quickly figured out that they were trapped.

"Well, hello again!" Ardyn's voice rang from above on a dropship. "I'm here to offer you a ticket out of here. Please take it." She looked with the others, they knew they had no choice because he was taking her either way.

"Fine."

* * *

After receiving the mark from Ramuh, the four had found out that the Regalia was being held at an Imperial base. They started out stealthy, until they were found out at the end. Struggling from the amount of Magiteks being thrown at him, Ramuh decided to help the group out, destroying everything.

As the four walked back to the car, Prompto's voice spoke nervously, "Um, guys."

A man with silver white hair walked toward them. "Long has it been, Noctis." He stated,

"Ravus." She acknowledged back,

"You receive the Storm's blessing, but you know nothing of the consequences." He quickly unsheathed his blade and held the tip inches from her neck. Gladio reacted in moving closer, causing in Ravus to then hold the sword against his throat, causing the others to tense.

"Be still. All of you." He commanded,

"Not. Good." Prompto muttered,

Ravus continued, ignoring Prompto's remark looking at the Amicitia. "The Queen's Shield." He said almost mockingly. "A weak Shield protects naught." He quickly removed the sword from Gladio's neck to strike downward on Noct. She tensed, preparing to phase but instead found Gladio in front of her; greatsword in his hands, holding back Ravus. Ravus threw Gladio in the car by the force causing Prompto to check on him while Ignis summoned his daggers and Noct got angry.

"Hey!" she yelled at him fiercely, "You want to go? Let's go." She summoned her collection of weapons, or better yet known as the Armringer.

Ravus only narrowed his eyes before speaking. "Should the chosen fall, that too her fate."

"I'd say that's enough." Ardyn's voice rang through the area. "Besides, we have somewhere to be, don't we High Commander?"

Ravus only glanced at the Chancellor but turning harshly and walking away as Ardyn tipped his hat to the princess. "I'll be seeing you soon in Altissia I hope, my dear." And departed as well as the group got into the Regalia and drove out of the base. They headed to Lestallum to pick up Iris as they all were heading to Cape Caem for King Regis' hidden harbor; Iris telling them that Cid is working on it as we speak.

"Well, who's ready for another road trip?" Prompto questioned in a lively tone, clearly trying to lightening the mood.

Noctis giggled in response. "I'm just ready to have a girl in the car." She said happier than she had been in a while, "Oh, and Prompto, if you catch pictures of me and Iris like that again… when I'm done with you will wish you were dead, got it?" The joke evident in her voice, but also the seriousness too.

Prompto just nodded.

She smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Altissia, here we come!" Prompto whooped as the road the boat on the waves. Noct chuckled at the comment, trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

Gladio rolled his eyes and glanced at Ignis, having a silent conversion and the latter nodded. He quickly pulled out his phone typing and sending it; Noct's phone going off a few seconds later.

She looked at it in confusion then at Gladio, who motioned for her to open and read the message, and her heart stopped.

' _Just tell him already.'_

How did they know? Was it that obvious? Glancing at Prompto then back to the Shield, then Shield smirked then nodded to Iggy and the two left them alone. Working up her courage, she moved over beside Prompto and said, "It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah I guess it is." He responded nervously,

He laughed nervously. "Not something you see every day, huh? It's actually kinda romantic."

"Y-Yeah, I guess it is." He took a deep breath. "L-Look I have s-something to tell you."

She waited patiently and became worried when she noticed him shaking. "Prompto, is something wrong?"

"H-Huh? O-oh, n-no. I-It's just… Gods this is a lot harder than I'd thought it'd be." Another awkward pause, nervousness clear in the atmosphere. "I-I…. I-I like you. Like _really_ you." He said, looking her in the eyes.

She just stared in shock. Prompto slouched and adverted his eyes to the floor. "Oh, it's okay if you don't feel the same way…" he trailed off and her widened at his misinterpretation. "Sorry, I just… nevermind."

"Prompto." She called softly,

"I-It's just..." he continued, not hearing her. "I-I t-thought that…"

"Prompto." She repeated, slightly louder.

"W-With everything's that's happened…" She frowned slightly, him clearly had tranced off.

She called one more time. "Prompto."

"I-I'll j-just be going now…" he said as he started to get up.

She grabbed his arm tightly, finally clearly getting through the blonde's trance-like state. "W-What?" he stuttered as she did the only thing she could think of to explain.

She kissed him.

She could feel the tense of his body as her lips were against his and after a few seconds, she retracted herself, smiling. "I love you too."

He blinked, and then smiled widely as the realization hit him as he took her left hand in his right and turned and kissed her again; this one lasting a lot longer.

Gladio and Ignis had stood at the front of the boat with Cid. After it being quiet for so long, Gladio glanced back at the two and a smile appeared on his face, Ignis following suit, as he mumbled.

"About time."

"Indeed." Ignis agreed, and the two turned back to leave to two lovebirds be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Had no where near as much time to write this time but here you go! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"So we need to find this 'Maagho' restaurant?" Noct asked as the for walked through the security into Altissia.

"It would seem like the best conclusion." Ignis stated, "It may as well help us get our bearing around here."

"And it lets us explore the city too!" Prompto chirped happily, "There are some awesome photo spots here too!"

"And don't forget the gondolas and their romantic setting." Gladio said tauntingly, looking at the blonde and the princess.

The two's cheeks reddened and silently cheered as he watched as Prompto grabbed her hand. He turned away to look at the surroundings. He pulled out his phone to take one picture then, glanced to Ignis, who nodded slightly. The two jumped slightly as their phones went off seconds apart. Curiously, the two looked at their phones, then at the other beside them and their phone, then glared at the royal advisor and Shield. The two held stoic faces for the rest of the ride, when they were greeted by a new male voice. "Welcome, Cid told me you were coming. My word, you've grown little princess. Well, you were just a babe the last time I saw you. Weskham Armaugh, at your service."

The four asked him a few questions on the area, afraid since they knew that the Empire controlled the area. Weskham assured them that while they technically have control, the government of Accordo have been given independence. He looked like he was about to tell the princess something when his face showed a flash of surprise, then filled with warmth.

"My dear Camellia, it's been a while."

A woman with blonde short hair walked up to the bar. She was wearing a business suit as she responded to the man stoically. "I heard about your 'distinguished guests.'" She turned her attention to the four. "Gentleman, Highness, let me brief. We currently have the Oracle in our possession; if you have any want to talk, come to my estate."

She nodded numbly to the women's reply as she turned and left, the just-now noticed guards leaving with her.

"You'll have to excuse her. She means well." Weshkam apologized to the group, "But you must be tired by now; why don't you head on over to the Leville and ret for the night then go see her in the morning?"

She smiled at him tiredly. "I think we're gonna do just that."

"Sounds good." Prompto agreed, receiving murmurs from the others. She looked around and noticed to boats, each selling ingredients. She mentioned it to Ignis, and the advisor agreed that he would have a quick look so she quickly texted Prompto something as she walked to an open edge of the floating bar.

' _Get your camera ready.'_

She didn't need to look to know he was doing just that when the blonde disappeared from her line of view. "Hey, Gladio! Come check this out!"

Said Shield cocked his head in confusion before walking over. "What?"

She pointed down to the water. "Isn't this bar being held her by ropes since technically it would just move with the waves?"

He smiled. "Look at you; you actually learned something."

She rolled her eyes, but furrowed her brow and pointed to one of the nearby ropes. "Hey, is it just me or does it look like that one is coming loose?"

Gladio hummed, squatting down to get a better look.

Perfect.

With his off-guard, the black-haired princess swiftly moved behind the Shield and shoved him into the water. He yelped, and came back up a few seconds later, gasping for air. "What the hell?!" he barked,

She heard the snickered laughter of Weskham and Prompto behind her as Ignis walked back up to the group, silently staying with the laughing two though.

"Keep picking on me and Prompto. I dare you. Next time it will be _so_ much worse." She said with her voice deadly cold, and then she turned away from the Shield as he tried to get back on the dock. She glanced a harsh look at her advisor. "Same to you, Ignis."

The advisor didn't say anything as he helped the Shield up and Noct grabbed Prompto's arm and pulled him to the gondola. "See you at the Leville." She said, signaling the gondola driver to go.

Prompto grinned at her when they were out of the two's sight. "I got it. Wanna see?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

"You really were mad at him, weren't you?" the blonde asked as he handed her the camera,

"Turns out he's been trying to get us together for a while now!" she exclaimed, frustration in her voice. She sighed, calming down. "Don't get me wrong. I love you; I really do. But we both know that no matter what I'm going to have to marry Ardyn." She finished sorrowful.

Prompto returned the sign then cupped the princess face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Then we should enjoy this while we still can." He told her sweetly.

She blinked then smiled softly and nodded as she put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Noct took a deep breath as the four entered the estate. When they approached the gate, they were almost immediately were ushered in. She is currently waiting in the Secretary's office, waiting for Camellia. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto stood in the back of the room out of the way for the discussion. She rose from the chair she was sitting in when the door opened to Camellia. "Your Highness." She greeted as she walked over to her desk and sat down. Noct walked forward to stand in front of her.

"Thank you for coming." She started.

"No sweat. First thing first, thanks for coming to greet us in person." She replied respectfully.

"It's the least I could do for a Queen."

Continuing, Noct then asked. "You said that you have Luna in your care, doesn't that pose a threat to your city?"

The Secretary remained stoic as she responded. "Yes, we have the Oracle in our care. And because of this, the Empire has demanded that we hand her over."

"What?!" Noct gasped in concern for her life-long friend.

"But whether we do so depends on you." She finished, before straightening up placing her arms against the desk. "Now I would like to ask some questions of my own."

"Ask away."

Straight to the point, she asked. "Why does the Oracle what to awaken the Hydraean?"

Crossing her arms, the princess replied. "She wants to form a covenant so I can receive Leviathan's blessing."

A smile crossed the Secretary's face. "Just the answer I wanted to hear. Tell me, you know what happened better than most with what happened with the Archaean. Tell me, what happened?"

She straightened, back going stiff. "I met Titan, and he gave me his power."

Her smile widened. "Just like the legends." She pulled her arms back and then continued. "If I allow you to go through with the covenant, you must first ensure the safety of my citizens."

Noct's expression softened into concern. "That's fine but what about the city?"

"Your concern is appreciated, but I am willing to accept some structural damage." She said as she stood up from her desk and walked around the edge of the desk. "The safety of my citizens is my primary concern, and therefore yours. The Empire and gods be damned." She paused as Noct nodded in acknowledgement." Assign three of your own to evacuation detail; who you choose is up to you."

Moving further from the desk and closer to her windows, she continued. "Once the right has begun, you are on your own. Let it be said now, though I doubt it will come to it, if needed there will be a reckoning: for both Queen and Oracle."

"I understand." She said solemnly, "You must do what is best for your people."

"I'm sorry we cannot help anymore." Camellia apologized, "But surely you understand that we cannot fight against an Army." Noct nodded. "To review the terms, you must ensure my citizen's safety before the rite begins, after that you are on your own."

"We can take care of ourselves." She tells the Secretary. "Now, let's fight together as allies."

"Allies?" she questioned then hummed. "Such a vote of confidence you have. Well, you can trust us to do our part and keep the Oracle safe."

"Madam, it's time." A guard's voice came from the other side of the door. Camellia stepped closer to Noctis and grabbed her right hand, shaking it. "I'm glad we had this talk. I wish you luck on the day of."

"Thank you." Noct said with respect; understanding that the meeting was over and her and her companions left.

* * *

Everyone was quiet as Luna approached the podium that had been set up. Noct smiled at the sight of her friend. The princess had her hair pulled back so it would not get in her way in the incoming fight. She could tell even from afar that it was much like Luna's except that Luna had braided some pieces around her held up hair.

The Oracle waited for the crowd to quiet before beginning. "Dear friends, I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak will reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from our world. And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to the darkness. Darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis… A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer."

Her tone became stronger. "Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our worldwill be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow. One my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored."

The crowd cheered loudly in response to the Oracle and she bowed speaking before leaving, "Thank you all."

Before turning though, she looked right at Noct smiled and nodded; Noct smiling doing the same. Watching Luna leave, she answers her ringing phone to Ignis' voice. "Noct, the Empire is here."

She glances out of the corners of her eyes to see the Imperial ships flying closer overhead. "I can see'em. Remember, stick to the plan and help evacuate the citizens."

"We got them covered." Gladio told her, determination full in his voice, while Prompto's shaky voice came through after that.

"So it begins…"

* * *

 **And leaving it on this cliffhanger! I hope Luna's speech was okay. I literally did it word-for-word from the game and it took awhile, but while this chapter was kinda slow, I had just a much fun writing it like the others.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you've played the game, you know the basis of what will happen here. Not the exact same but still. I tried really had on this chapter. I have never really written a fight so please review and let me know how I did!**

* * *

Noctis heard a loud roar in the distance and had no doubt that it was Leviathan. She could hear Luna's faint voice and the Hydraean appearing to be arguing with her. Noct scowled harshly, as Leviathan Knocked down the stone pillars on the altar; barely missing Luna.

Her phone vibrated and she immediately answered, "Yeah?" Imperials swarming the city." Gladio's voice growled,

"Then the rite's already begun?" Prompto asked,

"Most likely." She replied, trying to hide her anger and annoyance.

"Time to lend the Hydraean a hand!" the blonde chirped causing the princess to roll her eyes before another roar occurred and Ignis' stern voice yelled, "The Empire has the Hydraean surrounded! Hurry, Noct!"

"On it." She said, hanging up the phone and growled slightly at the incoming MTs. She summoned her Engine Blade, thankful now more than ever that she worked with Cid to upgrade it to the Ultima Blade, and parried two incoming attacks before taken down the group of MTs, only to run into another group. The princess groaned and warp-striked between the enemies, stunning them each for the take down. She quickly pushed the locks of hair behind her ears before running toward the altar where Luna and Leviathan were.

Now she could clearly hear Luna, who screamed, causing the princess to look to her friend. She watched as her friend's white dress was destroyed and she was bruised from the assault Leviathan did to her in anger. Luna coughed, and stood up with the help of her trident; speaking loudly and clearly.

"It is in receiving mercy that men offer worship, and in the shedding grace that the gods solicit worship."

Leviathan roared before what was clearly she was speaking to Luna before plunging down on the Oracle.

"Luna!" Noctis cried fearful,

A streak of golden light erupted into the sky from where the Oracle stood, Luna's voice echoed.

"Leviathan!"

The Hydraean reared back from the altar in pain. Luna waited until she had quieted before saying. "I vow that the Queen _will_ prove herself worthy."

The Hydraean bowed her head muttering something Noct couldn't understand and Luna grasped her necklace.

Noct's phone rang, pulling her out of her trance and she answered it as she continued running.

"Noct. Prompto is heading your way." Ignis told her,

She faltered, "But, what about you guys?"

"We'll wait below. There's only room for two."

"Noct, jump!" Prompto's voice came through,

"What?" she gasped out,

"No time for questions!"

Trusting in Prompto, the princess ran to the edge of the second floor and used a bench to jump over the edge while saying hesitantly, "Man…"

She was falling, and it scared her. Just as she was about to warp to safety, she felt a hand grab her. She quickly looked to see it was Prompto gripping…. Something. It was clear that he was struggling so she grabbed on the other side of the thing. When she had a firm grip she recognized the familiar object as one of the spears that was used by the Empire to bring down Titan.

"Nice job finding this." She told him as they were speeding through the city towards the Hydraean at an incredible pace.

"Well, when I saw he I knew'd we go places." He said with a genuine smile causing Noct to blush. She saw something moving in the corner of her eye; Prompto clearly the same. "We've got incoming!"

The Hydraean's lackeys – literally water snakes – flew behind the two and Noctis summoned her blade. "I got this!" she told him as she parried their attacks. Suddenly the machine jerked again when taking on the second group charging at them. Her grip slipped and she was about to fall when Prompto pulled her back to it.

"Thanks." She breathed,

He nodded, before looking to the Hydraean. "This is a close as I can get. This you can make it?"

"Yep." She said confidently,

"Then, now!" he yelled as the machine passed Leviathan's left eye. Noct warp-striked to right underneath her eye. Breathing heavily from the amount of energy she has used, she panted. "Leviathan."

The serpent's eye wandered around as if looking for who spoke. Noct took this note and yelled in an unintentional tone. "I need your power!"

Leviathan roared in response and through the princess off her and until the streets of Altissia.

Groaning as she stood up, Leviathan just watched her and she sighed yelling annoyed, "So the only way you'll help me is if I take you down?"

Her answer was the goddess smashing toward her, mouth open and destroying the area she was standing on. She fell roughly into the water below. Gasping for air, she warp-striked to a nearby lamp post, silently questioning in her head why some of the building where floating in midair. Knowing there was not enough time for an answer, the princess warp-striked the goddess hitting her in the eye. She was surprised she actually hit her target as her hand was all in her face, the winds and fighting much her hair come undone a long time ago.

Leviathan smacked the princess into a building, leaving her gasping for air. Before she could react, only able to throw up her arms to protect her face, Leviathan doused the princess harshly and pushed her through the building with the water, slamming her into the ground not too far from the altar where Luna was. She tried to get up and continue to fight but could only watch as Luna was talking to a familiar figure in his black hat.

"The Crystal will not serve you." The Oracle spat at the looming man over her.

He kneeled down to her height, and said softly; Noct barely hearing him. "It doesn't have to be this way. Just give me the ring."

Luna narrowed her eyes, frowning. _"Never."_

Ardyn looked up to the sky and sighed. "Fine then, you let her have it." Before she could respond, pain erupted in her stomach and Noct's eyes widened in horror as Ardyn pulled the knife out. He stood up to turn to the princess, face stoic but the eyes were not. Yet she couldn't tell what it was… anger? Hatred? Happy? Disappointment? Sorrow?

All Noct could do was watch as he walked away and Luna groaned. Noct tried to move but her body refused to cooperate. She watched as Luna grabbed her trident and held it up straight, the bottom tip placed firmly on the ground as another golden light erupted to the sky.

Noct became confused when she no longer felt the ground beneath her, and looked to she was floating with a blue tent around her. She watched as eight crystalized weapons appeared, the trident flaying over last to directing in front of her. She looked down at Luna to clearly see she was struggling with the pain, and that pushed Noct's temper.

She summoned her weapons around her circling clockwise until she sent them all to Leviathan 's face head on, the goddess wailing in surprise. Wasting no time, Noctis flew around the goddess sending the Royal weapons at her at an unbelievable speed. She occasionally had to block Leviathan trying to eat her, but she parried before warping and destroying one of her four wings. She screamed once more as Noctis went for one on the other side, breaking it too.

She went down temporarily and Noct attacked relentlessly. Leviathan stood straight back up and roared at Noctis as Noctis growled. Summoning Luna's trident, she raced forward to the sea goddess and lodged the trident in her throat, slicing her all the way down in the middle and water poured out from the slice.

Noct smiled as she knew she and muttered, "It's done." Not noticing that she was landing not far from Luna, for she had already blacked out, the Oracle slid her way over to her friend and grasped her head. A golden glow emitted from her as she began her chant to heal, "Blessed Stars of life and Light…" She was cut off by Leviathan's roar and blue specks appeared around her. Luna readjusted Noctis in her lap as the specks flew down and into the dark-haired princess.

Next thing the Oracle knew, a golden light flashed brightly and titan stood in its place between the two girls and Leviathan, him glaring at the latter. Luna blinked and Titan slammed his hand down, forcing many waves of rocks to erupt for the ground, Luna subconsciously shielded Noct from the falling debris as Titan tried to fix the world around; not meaning to send the two girls also flying into the water below when the altar collapsed.

* * *

Noctis gasped at the familiar field of blue flowers. She only knew one place where there was this many.

"Noctis."

Said turned to see a younger Lunafreya, exactly how she looked when she first met her twelve years ago when her father brought her to Tenebrae for Luna's mother to help her after her attack from the daemon. Noct then looked down at herself and felt the length of her hair. Short; just like it was we they first met.

Luna smiled warmly at her. "So you found you're way here."

She returned the smile. "And you found me." She was referring to the practical goose chase they were led on to meet the Astrals. "Why? Why wouldn't you see me?" she asked hurt in her voice,

"Because I had to complete my calling." She paused walking up to her, looking her in the eyes she calmly continued. "You are the Chosen. The Stars shine for you now, as it is ordained."

The younger Oracle turned, walking back away from Noctis looking at all the flowers. "Do you remember the flowers of Tenebrae? You'll find them there still; blooming from hill to vale."

Noct's eyes widened at how she was speaking, hoping the answer to the question she was about to ask was wrong. "Will… you be there?"

Luna stared at the princess silently and swiftly nodding, and Noct felt tears for in her ears. A gush of wind flew through the field, Noct shielding her eyes as her hair flew violently in her face.

"Would that I could join you… but this moment will have to be enough." Noct looked back to see Luna standing there, a young lady again, in the white dress she appeared to the altar in with her normally pulled up hair hanging down.

Noct didn't even bother trying to wipe her tears away. "It's not fair." Pause. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked as the surrounding background changed at a constant pace more to the water that they had landed in.

Luna had picked up one of the flowers before they all disappear and smiled softly. "When the world falls down around you, and hope is lost, when you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place; look to the distance. Know that I am there… and I will watch over you always."

She held out the flower toward the princess releasing it to float to her as she floated deeper into the abyss. "Farewell, dear Noctis." She said emotion in her voice.

Noct's eyes widened and tried to swim down to grab her, vaguely noticing that she had aged when her long hair got in her way for a moment. When she got it out of the way, Luna was going but the flower was still there and turned into the Ring of the Lucii when it was in her reach. She grabbed it and cried for the loss of her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a longer chapter. Trying to make them longer since they've only been about 1500 words each. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Pain. That's all she felt. Everything hurt. She opened her eyes, only immediately groaning and squeezing them shut again from the bright light hurt. She waited a few moments before fluttering them open and forcing herself to it up.

"Back with us?" Ignis' voice came as she heard movement, she glanced up to see him standing and turning. "I'll tell the others… though it may take a bit."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking up and shock covered her face. "You're hurt."

"It's just a flesh wound. It will heal in time." He told her as she examined his face. There was a large, dark burn mark covering his right eye, spreading slightly across his nose and touching his left eye just a bit. There was remains of a harsh scratch on his left eye. Noct couldn't help but feel bad. She looked down at the bed as Ignis said, "Umbra left that for you." He said, pointing to the bed.

She blinked away her forming tears to see that it was the book Luna and her been communicating in since she left Tenebrae.

Fearing the answer, she asked. "And Luna?"

A pause. "She has passed."

Ignis left, leaving Noct still and staring at the Ring of the Lucii in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, Noct! Wait up!" Prompto called and Noct sighed as she was scouting the area ahead. The four have been on a train traveling to Graela to retrieve the Crystal and the train ad to make a stop in Cartanica. This was perfect for the boys and girl as it was said for there to be a Royal Tomb did in the mines below.

Noct paused looking back, to see Gladio scowling at her as he and Prompto helped Ignis down the uneven and rocky slopes. She was taking it hard since Ignis lost his sight because of _her_ , no many how many times he tried to tell her it's not she still believed it and didn't want him getting any more hurt.

They were currently having to start up the backup generators after making the detour to get the generator key since a large piece of mining equipment was blocking their way, and of course, the original power supply failed.

Noct walked up the next hill, froze for a second, then took off running. "So much for sticking together." Gladio mumbled,

A whirring sound hit the three's ears, one now louder than the others as he improved his sense to hearing.

"What was that?" Prompto questioned,

"I do believe. "Ignis started, a smile forming on his face. "That Noct has found the generators." The three made it up the hill when a large thump occurred causing Gladio to yell, "The hell?!"

Following his statement, the sound of footsteps echoing filled Ignis' ears. "Something's coming."

"Easy, it's just me." Noct said casually as she appeared at the metal stairs that lead downward. "Got it moved. This way."

While leading Iggy with them, the four had made it back to where the machine had been when Gladio spoke. "Hold up."

Noctis halted her steps to look at her Shield, who had a serious expression on his face. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Up for what?" she practically snapped,

"To face your ancestors and convince them to give you their power. Can you see this through? To the end?" He crossed his arms.

She glared at her feet. "Can and will. Whether I like it or not, I have a duty to fulfill as Queen."

He uncrossed his arms while speaking. "You're damn right you do."

Noct didn't say anything as she watched the Shield turn and walked back to Ignis. She sighed deeply, before continuing down the path; trying to stop her guilt from rising.

The four wrinkled their noses as a putrid smell hit their noses. "Whew, whatever that is, don't step in it."

"Indeed." Ignis commented,

"You wanna wait here?" Noct asked,

"Alone. Here." Gladio spat out, as Noct rolled her eyes trying to keep the anger out of it rising because of the Shield.

"Not what I said."

Prompto chuckled nervously at the tension in the air. Wanting to calm it for the time being, he walked over to Noct as she visibly calmed when she saw Prompto.

"Hey." She said quietly, before walking a little faster. Prompto frowned as he caught up with her.

"Gladio?" he asked,

"Yeah, I just can't take any more of his comments and snarls right now. I know all about what is weighing on me. He doesn't have to be a dick about it."

Prompto looked at her with sympathy as the two arrived at the water at the base of the stench. Noct's eyes widened and pointed to a familiar outer design of the tomb.

"We have to go in there, don't we?" he asked complaining as he looked at the water.

"Unfortunately."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He complained looking back to where Noct was standing, only for the queen to not be there. "Noct?" He looked out to the water to find her walking toward the base of the tree.

Prompto scurried over, partly shocked as Gladio and Ignis was directly behind him. "What the hell is this?" she mumbled looking at many blotches of pink hung in front of what they could clearly see what the door to the tomb.

"They look kinda like eggs." Prompto muttered shaking slightly. "I don't think I want to meet the momma though."

A large roar came from behind the four, immediately going into defensive stances. "Looks like we don't have a choice." Noct mumbled sourly while Ignis yelled out frightened, "What is it?!"

Quickly moving in front of the advisor to protect him, she yelled back at him annoyed with panic slightly edged in her voice. "Something real bad!"

The three watched as a Malboro appeared from the ground, roaring in signaling its appearance. Noct scowled as the tentacles of the plant-like monster flew toward them. Instinctively, she flipped around and grabbed Iggy to phase them out of the way yelling the command quickly first, "Move!"

Making sure Ignis was out of its range, she warp-striked the Malboro to catch it off guard as Prompto yelled, "Guys we got more company!"

Landing safely, she watched as Malboro Sprouts appeared and the queen mumbled, "Great."

Summoning her greatsword, she swung it around her in an arc when the Sprouts surrounded her. It pushed them back didn't do enough damage. An idea popped in her head, she just hoped the other would help considering they were fighting for their lives. "Gladio! Cyclone!"

The Shield looked at her for a second, her eyes meeting him with determination and rage in her eyes. She needed to let it out. The Shield blinked before nodding and running over to the Malboro Sprouts as he replaced his greatsword with his shield temporarily, slamming the shield hard against the ground sending a shockwave to the enemies and pushed them back slightly. As the Sprouts scuttled back to the large man, he quickly switched weapons again and held his arm up and yelled, "Noct! Get ready to finish it!"

Quickly finishing off her attack on the Malboro, she warped to Gladio's weapon. When he felt her grip firmly on it, he brought it done to shoulder level, quickly swing himself in circles, and the young woman into a larger one as she repeatedly hit the Sprouts from the amount of force as the big man yelled, "Try not to get spun around!"

At the end of his sentence and the two spinning about five times, he released his hold on the girl; sending her flying into the air still spinning. When she stopped herself, she let the sword dematerialize and reappear in the Shield's hands as he slammed down on the nearby Sprout. She summoned her Ultima Blade warp-striked the Malboro once more. She continued her aerial assaults until the Malboro opened its mouth and clamped his mouth down on the girl, trapping her as he repeated opened and closed his mouth like it was eating before spitting the queen out; leaving her confused from the dizzy spell the monster.

"Aw great! It looks like she's lost it!" she heard Prompto's voice but couldn't figure out from where. Followed by a "Noct! Watch out!"

Still confused, she summoned her daggers as she felt something grab her leg. She slashed at her legs and when she didn't hit anything, she summoned her gun.

"Noct! No!" she heard Prompto and Gladio yell, but the queen couldn't hear them, their voices too distorted from the effects of the confusion.

She pulled the trigger.

Ignis, who didn't have time to ask what was occurring as Prompto defended him, could tell something had happen to his charge when she let out a blood-curdling scream.

The pain removed the confusion immediately as tears filled her eyes. Yet she didn't know why she was in pain, she did not have time to figure out why when she screamed again from pain and then her mouth filled with water. She closed her mouth to stop swallowing water and summoned her dagger, trying to slash at whatever was holding her down as she saw bright orange engulf the surface above her and whatever to was holding releasing her leg.

She tried to willed her body to let her head to the surface, yet she couldn't get her body to respond. She felt something wrap her arms as she was pulled above the surface. She wiggled and squirmed at whatever was holding her as her vision was red and struggling to hear ringing in her ears, each from the pain.

She spat out the water that was in her mouth, barely registering Gladio's mumbled voice, "Noct! It's me! Stop struggling!"

She did as asked as she felt herself being pulled onto something. _'Shore'_ something in the back of her mind said. Her fists balled, turning white from the pain she was feeling as she felt herself being dropped down softly. She turned to her side, to cough up the remaining water in her throat. Her vision still blurry and voices still muffled, her head was turned to look at a face.

"Noct." She saw the lips in front of her moving, even through the blurriness and muffling, she could tell it was Gladio.

"Is she going to be okay?!" a frightened voice entered her ears. _'Prompto.'_

"What's happened?" a stern voice asked and she deciphered it was Ignis.

"Noct, look at me." Gladio commanded, as if he didn't hear the other two. She tried to do as he said but couldn't concentrate.

"I-I can't." she said nervousness in her voice, "And why is there so much pain from my right foot?"

"One thing at a time." He told her calmly, "Now I need you to calm down and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." He held up three fingers.

Pause and her breath hitched. "I-I see six; but that's not possible." Her breathing turned into panicking.

He gripped her calmly. "Noct, calm down. You're gonna be fine. You just have a slight concussion is all. Still, be best to get you back to the station to get proper help."

"Okay." She said as she tried to stand, only for Gladio to push her softly back down.

"Oh, no you don't." he said, picking the queen up bridal style arms before she could protest. "You're not walking until we know it's safe for you too."

"… Because of my foot, right?" she asked and silence was her answer for a few moments. "What? Thought I wouldn't notice that you guys keep avoiding me looking at my foot?"

"We were hoping you wouldn't notice." Prompto's voice came quietly,

"The pain was kinda a dead giveaway." She tried to say with a bit of a joke in her voice, but from their faces she could tell it didn't come off that way. "Anyways, we still have a royal weapon to obtained."

"Oh, no." Ignis, having been quiet this whole time, spoke up fiercely, "I may not be able to see now, Highness, but I can tell your condition is bad and we'll turn around and come back once you're received proper help."

She rolled her eyes before defiantly saying. "No. We are so close to the tomb. It's right there! Or did you forget?!" She yelled at them pointing at the door and she felt Gladio stiffen. She looked up to the Shield with narrowed eyes. "Either you take me over there now, or I will phase out of your arms and warping over there." The threat was clear in her voice.

Gladio looked at the door covered in the eggs then back to the girl in his arms and sighed. She smiled as she formed fire in her left hand and through it to the door, destroying the eggs.

"I prefer them scrambled over fried anyways." She commented, trying to lighten the mood. She watched as Gladio smirked, Prompto beaming, and Ignis chuckling softly. After turning the key, she made Gladio set her down so she could obtain the weapon. Reluctantly, he agreed. She hobbled over to the tomb and claimed the weapon as she has all the others. She fell forward from the extra pain added to her body as arms quickly grabbed her and her world went dark.

* * *

The first thing Noct noticed was the familiar sound and rumbling of the train. She opened her eyes warily to a darkened room. She groaned at her throbbing head and began to sit up only for her to be pushed back softly by a pair of arms.

"Easy there, Noct." Prompto's voice came softly and she tried to fight against the slight push her body wouldn't listen.

"W-W.." she croaked out, throat dry and mouth unwilling to cooperate as Prompto quieted her.

"SShh. You're fine. We're back on the train. We had some doctors help in with your injuries and they had sedated you because of the pain." He said with his voice cracking at the end, as if it hurt him too.

She heard shuffling but couldn't turn her head enough to see what he was doing. She felt an arm behind her back and lifted her upon and shortly laid back into the pillows. "There, I took the pillows from the top bunk to prop you up more." She smiled and another wave of pain rocketed through her body and she whimpered.

"M-Make it stop…." She stuttered quietly,

"I can't take it away fully but I can take it away for a bit." She felt a prick in her right bicep and felt her eyes getting heavy.

"I'm sorry, my dear." His voice changed as a familiar figure appeared in her vision and she tried to fight her sleepiness but was unable to as she heard him finished then the lock of a door.

"I truly am."


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters in one day! Ain't you guys lucky!**

* * *

Before she opened her eyes, she could feel that she was being held and that the person was walking, humming as they walked. Problem was, she didn't remember going to sleep. Also, where was she? If only she could get her eyelids to respond but it's like they were of lead. She could tell that her head was leaning against the person's chest. Groaning slightly as she tried to reposition herself and her eyes finally half-way opened, she heard the humming stop and a voice sweetly speak in her left ear as it was right there for them. "Sshh. Everything's alright, my dear. Go back to sleep." The voice was husky. She couldn't place who it was body her mind screamed to escape, unconsciously breathing faster. Her body, though, wouldn't listened as her breathing slowed back down as soon as it started as the voice continue to shush quietly in her ear.

"Everything is fine. Go back to sleep. I won't let anyone hurt you. Everything is fine."

Her mind knew that something was wrong but she couldn't place what. Wasn't she with others? Blurs of three figures flashed through her head, but was unable to do anything as her eyes forced themselves closed and she was forced back into the grip of sleep; unaware at the lips that were on her forehead.

* * *

' _Noct!'_

She shot up in fright, breathing erratically. _'Just a dream.'_ She thought to herself, as she glanced around the round. Her senses went on alert at the unfamiliar and large room. It was then that she noticed that she was in a large queen bed with crimson covers as the walls were a creamy color and TV placed on the wall in front of the bed. The furniture that was in the room – two dressers, a table with four chair around it and two bed stands, one on each side – look like older time period's in the design of the wood. She was looking at the small window that was on the right side of her room, which confused her as it was covered in curtains that matched the blankets on the bed, as she heard a door open on the left side of her room.

She whipped her head around, instantly regretting it from the dizzy spell, and tried to jump out of the bed to protect herself if needed. She placed down her right foot and screamed as she fell to the floor. She felt arms grip her quickly, and hoist her back up into their arms. She looked up to see the face of Ardyn.

"Careful, my dear." He stated, looking her in her eyes. "Your foot is still healing." He finished as he placed her back in the bed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Why what? That I am helping you?" he asked her, the latter unable to figure out what his plan was.

"I saw you. I saw you stab Luna." She growled and the other visibly frowned and his face saddened.

"I didn't want too. Believe me, but the Emperor was watching so I had to keep up appearances of my loyalty." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Still on guard, she asked. "Where am I?"

"Safe."

"That's not what I meant."

"But that is what you asked." He stated a quirky smile appearing on his face. "I have no intent to harm you. Merely wanting to help you to recover."

Eyes not leaving him, she asked as she repositioned herself in the bed. "And my friends?"

"They're fine. Sadly, I could not get them out of there with the Empire noticing. I am keeping a watch on them though and they are quite resourceful."

That made her smile slightly that her friends were okay, but she had to get an answer to the question swirling in her head. "Why are you doing this? Why is the Empire still trying to get me to marry you?"

A sigh. "The answer is the same as before, but I don't want this to be a forced marriage." He stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her right hand. "I want you to marry be because you love me for me; not some treaty." He leaned to her forehead and kissed it softly, stomach clenching at the action, then leaned back to sit up straight.

He chuckled lightly. "As much as I would like to continue to talk, I can see that the sedative has quite worn off." He watched as her eyes closed sleepily and she leaned back into the soft bed and pillows. He picked her hand back up and kissed it again before putting it back down and walking to the door muttering. "We'll talk again soon, my dear."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Gladio growled at the blond, who he was holding by the scruff of his shirt. The three were standing at the train station in Tenebrae as the train was having train cars replaced as they had an attack from the Empire in their journey.

"Exactly what I just said! I went to the room and she was gone! P-Please let me go." He exclaimed before saying the last question nervously.

"Gladio." Ignis' stern voice came and Gladio growled as he let the blonde gunner go.

He sighed. "Thanks, Ignis." He muttered to the advisor, who nodded back. Then looked to where he had assumed where Gladio was. "She was still under the effects of the sedative before the Empire started bombing the train." He started, his voice turning grave. "Which means she disappeared while we were protecting the train."

"Think it was Ardyn?" Prompto questioned,

"It could very well be possible, or it could've be anyone in the Empire." Ignis replied thoughtfully.

Gladio scoffed. "Either way she'll land in Ardyn's hands either way."

"So, now we have more than one reason to get to Graela." Prompto stated sadly as a new feminine voice spoke up.

"Then it seems like you boys could use all the help you can get."

The three turned to the voice and Prompto exclaimed smiling slightly. "Aranea!"

Said female smiled as she stood in front of the three boys. "You boys have definitely been busy since I last saw you two in retrieving that mythril."

"All thanks to the Empire. The Army that you fight for." Gladio practically growled,

She turned to face him sharply, tone just the same. " _Fought_ for. My men are in the search and rescue business now."

She turned back to face the three of them. "And from what I just heard, it sounds like the princess is in trouble. You guys got room for one more? 'Cause I want in." her voice was filled with determination, clearly not taking 'no' for an answer.

"I don't see a problem with it." Ignis stated,

"Me neither." Prompto chirped in agreement,

Gladio sighed in defeat. "Fine."

The used-to-be mercenary smirked. "Now, if the Chancellor is involved, she is definitely in Gralea so I'm going to instruct my men to take care of the passengers while we continue on the train."

As soon as she finished the statement, two men approached her and spoke. "Switched out the cars like you wanted, miss!" the first one stated while the other replied,

"We're ready when you are."

"You already planned this." Ignis stated, surprise filled in his voice. She smirked.

"When I saw only the three of you get off, I knew something was wrong; oh and sorry 'bout your eyes Specs." She looked at Ignis sadly, but she didn't push it. "Well, I'm ready if you boys are." The three nodded in response.

"Biggs, Wedge." She stated, each man reacting at their names. "Let's go. Next stop: Gralea."

* * *

Noct sighed as she stared at the ceiling. While she had access to everything in the room thanks to a wheelchair and had an amazing bathroom connected to the room, she just laid there concerned for her friends and upset that she's confined to her room. She tried once to take the two MTs that were watching her at the time, but she couldn't get a hit on them because of her foot and then they put her sleep once more before carrying her back to the bed.

' _Well, at least they can't hurt me.'_ She thought as she figured that was from Ardyn. She wished she had her hone to at least play King's Knight but she knows that he has it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. "Now why did my guards tell me that you tried to escape?"

"Why are you keeping me in here like a prisoner?" she retorted back at him.

"If I was really treating you like a prisoner, my dear, you would be in a nasty dirty cell. But here you are, in one of the nicest rooms here and you're complaining." He said disappointment in his voice.

"I hate being locked up." She stated to him, which was the truth.

"And you won't be much longer. I promise you. I just need you to trust me first. Here," he said as he placed a tray in her lap, one that she hadn't noticed was in his hands. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." She said stunned, and began eating when she didn't realize how hungry she was. "It's really good." She said, earning a smile in return. "Good."

"You are being really nice to me." She said, eyes half closed.

"That's because whether you may or may not," he paused as she yawned and brought her fork to her mouth. "I do love you." He caught the fork as her body went limp with her steady breathing. He kissed her on the cheek before grabbing the tray and leaving the room, muttering to himself. "And I'm not letting you go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry took a little longer than usual guys! Have started another story and have been enjoying writing it as well, and I'm trying to slow down on this one because I'm giving myself writer's block... hopefully next chapter will be up soon though!**

* * *

"Well, well, well." Ardyn smiled warmly at her. "Look who's up."

"Hey, babe. I get it. It's clear I'm in pain; but can you use something else besides sleeping drugs?" she stated casually before her eyes widening and blood turning ice cold.

Did she just call Ardyn _babe_?

He smiled at her response. "Well, it's the fastest way for you to recover." He responded, concern in his voice. "Besides, your foot had become infected and you were delusional. It was the only way I could keep you from hurting yourself more."

"Did you think I may have gone delusional by being stuck in this room all day?" she pointed out, as the other shook his head.

"No, I think it was the infection." He sighed though, "I admit that I wish I didn't have to keep you in here all day but you need to be monitored so your foot doesn't get worse and your concussion is gone. I do believe it is now," he paused reaching into his jacket. "so, here. I wasn't going to keep it from you. Just until the concussion was gone." He held out his hand with an object in his hands that made her eyes widened: her phone.

"I know they're as worried about you as you are. Call them." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

Part of her knew she wanted to call; but the other felt like there was a catch. After a quick internal battle, she decided to dial the one person she knew would answer almost immediately.

"… _Noct?"_ came the hesitant replay as she sighed in relief.

"Ignis."

A sigh came from the other line. _"It is you."_

"Are you guys alright?" she asked worriedly,

" _We're fine."_ Was the reply. _"What about you though?"_

"Just locked in a room. A nice room, but Ardyn keeps coming in once in a while with food and such."

" _Please tell me you're joking."_

She scoffed. "I wish."

" _Hey, Iggy!"_ Prompto's voice came through the phone and she smiled. _"Who ya talking to?"_

She could hear the smirk in the advisor's voice when he said. _"Why don't you see for yourself?"_

" _I think I'll pass."_ Gladio's gruff voice came through, farther back than the others.

"Aw, Gladio. I'm hurt." She said with a faking sad voice.

" _NOCT?!"_ she heard the screaming, her yanking the phone away from her ear.

"Ow. Yeah, it's me." She said, laughing slightly. "I miss you guys."

" _We feel the same."_ Ignis told her as Gladio said playfully. _"Some more than others."_

She ignored it for the time being and let the Shield get away with it. "Listen," she made sure she had their attention. "I don't know what his plan is, but he keeps drugging me."

" _Who?"_ Prompto questioned and she answered roughly, "Ardyn."

She took the phone slightly away from her ear at Gladio's yells of curse words. When he was finished and she was about to continue, she gasped at something pricking her left arm and a familiar sensation came over here.

"Not again…" she muttered, trying to fight the drug that had just been inserted. She barely registered her friends' desperate calls on the phone as she felt a hand grab the phone from her hand as it fell limply down.

"Well, hello again" Ardyn spoke into the phone, him putting it on speaker himself.

" _What the hell did you do to her?!"_ Gladio's angered voice screamed through,

"Relax, she's fine. She just is unable to move at the moment." He glanced to her, her eyes blazing at him.

" _If you hurt her..."_

"Relax, If I wanted to hurt her; I already would have. I just thought you should know that she is here in Gralea with me so you can come get her."

"N-No…" she tried to speak as Ardyn shushed her once more. "Don't try to speak. You're just wasting energy."

" _Noct!"_ Prompto's frantic voice came through, _"Don't listen to him! Fight it!"_

Ardyn scowled, and looked at the girl and smiled. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut the call short. Noct needs her rest."

" _You son of a –"_ Gladio's voice was cut off as he ended the call. He smiled at the still queen in victory as a gust of chill wind brushed through the room. Ardyn smirked knowing who it was and just spoke, finally looking to the newcomer entering the room. "Ah, the face you wore the day you-" he was cut off as he was turned to solid ice. Noct could only watch as the person approached to Gentiana standing beside her bed.

"Let it now be done, as promised to the Oracle." She stated as she flew in the air slightly, her form changing in a flash of bright light. When the light faded, Noct found the effects of the drug were gone.

"Gentiana. You're the Glacian." She stated surprise.

"Oh, Queen, restore Light unto the world." She said calmly as she held out her hands, forming the Oracle's trident and she hesitantly took it. As soon as she felt it join her arsenal, the queen jumped off the bed, and ran out as she summoned the trident and threw it to where the frozen Ardyn was.

She dodged the two MTs that were guarding the door and ran down the hallway, noticing how twisty and how many turns she went through. She gasped in surprise as two MTs appeared in front of her in the narrow hallway. She turned around to run back the way she can for another two coming, closing her in.

' _I'm trapped.'_

Next thing she knew was her head was screaming as her world succumbed to darkness once more.

* * *

"Noct… Noct!" a muffled voice entered her ears. Despite the pain, she tried to force her head up. She her head slouched back down but the voice continued. "Noct."

Thoughts clearing, her head and eyes snapped open to see a familiar blonde directly across her in a metal 'X' shaped cage; hands ankles and chest buckled to the platform and above the floor.

"P-Prompto…" she stuttered before coughing.

"Woah, Noct. Don't over work yourself. You've got a bad gash there on your forehead." He told her,

Subconsciously, she tried to lift her arm to check, only to find herself restrained much like Prompto.

" _Well, well. Look who's up."_ Ardyn's voice echoed through the intercom. _"Like my gift, my dear? It wasn't easy getting him away from his friends on the train."_

"I'm right here you know." Prompto snapped, but Ardyn continued ignoring the blonde.

" _Frankly, it hurt my feelings when you threw the trident at me and ran, but then I remembered that I'm immortal and my feelings was all you could hurt. I remember you saying you felt like a prisoner… so to teach you a lesson I decided to actually put you in that position."_

She growled. "You've been using me this whole time."

She didn't get a response.

"Answer me, you asshole!"

"There's no point, Noct. He does this." Prompto told her sadly. "Comes in messes with your emotions, either by words or illusions, and then leaves."

Her eyes wandered to the ground in thought. "That's how he got you, didn't he?"

The blonde nodded. "I heard your voice calling me. I knew it couldn't have been you, but I went anyways to get knocked out by Ardyn."

"Oh, Prompto." She said sadly, "I'm so sorry I brought you into this."

He blinked. "Don't be." He watched as the other looked at him in confusion. "It's not your fault. I agreed to go with you on this trip, remember? Besides even though we've ended up in trouble now; I wouldn't change a single thing if I could." He finished with a warm smile on his face.

Any tears that had been on the verge on emerging flowed out like a river. "Thank you." She stumbled out when she calmed down. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Always." He said looking her in the eyes.

" _Aw, don't you two just look adorable together."_ Ardyn's voice taunted as she growled and yelled at the man.

"Oh, fuck off!"

He faked a gasp. _"Language."_

The only made her madder because she knew he was faking Ignis.

"Noct." Prompto's voice cut through her inner rage. "We can't do anything right now. Save that anger for later."

"Oh, you can bet I will."

"Hey, Noct. While it's just the two of us… I have something I need to tell you." Prompto said quietly, clearly changing the subject. Which worked as Noctis cocked her head.

"So, I've never been able to figure out how to tell you guys but… I'm an MT. I hope that this won't come between us because I love you and the guys are like the only family I've ever had." Now it was the blonde who was on the verge of tears as she said softly.

"Who cares where you were born? That doesn't define you. I love you for you; not because of what you are." She smiled sweetly at him, him beaming in return.

" _Aw, isn't that just sweet?"_ Ardyn spoke up again, deliberately breaking up the scene.

She groaned loudly, clearly agitated. "What part of 'fuck off' do you not understand?!"

"Noct! Is that you?" Ignis' voice came from nearby after her yell, causing the two's eyes to widened.

"Ignis! Gladio!" she yelled out in desperation.

"Where are you?!" he yelled back,

Before she could reply, Ardyn's voice came through the intercom. _"Oh, I can help with that."_

As soon as the sentence was finished, Prompto and Noct began screaming as the cuffs became electrified.

" _Oh, what a shocking turn of events."_ His voice came mockingly,

Fighting the black spots that were creeping into her vision, she vaguely heard Gladio's voice. "Noct and Prompto! They're in trouble."

"Gladio! There should be a kill switch somewhere! Find it!" Ignis told the bodyguard.

"How do you know that?"

"I believe that's the reason we were brought here."

The last thing she remembered was the pain stopping and the release of the cuffs and falling into something until she knew no more.

* * *

"Noct." Something shook her shoulder, "Come on, Noct. Open your eyes dammit."

She fluttered her eyes open to see Gladio and she could feel his arm on the back of her neck. "G-Gladio? What…"

He sighed of relief. "You had a bit of a seizure, Noct. Ignis thinks it's from all the drugs Ardyn's put in you and then him electrifying you two."

As soon as she finished, the girl panicked. "Prompto! Is he?"

"He's fine." He assured her, "He woke up a while ago, him and Ignis went to scout the area and find one other person that came with us."

She cocked her head in confusion, about to ask who when the voice said, "Nice to know you're alive, Highness."

She smiled. "Aranea."

"Specs and blondie sent me. They're where the Emperor's throne resides. I'm here to show you the way." She said kindly, but authoritative.

"You up for it?" Gladio asked, looking down at Noct.

"Y-Yeah. Give me just a sec." she sighed, and Gladio started to walk out of the room when Aranea asked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Gladio looked at her confused then turned to face a Noctis staring at the two of them on the bed with panic-filled eyes.

"I-I can't feel my legs."


End file.
